


Love makes everything beautiful

by Peraltiagolove



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cute Kids, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagolove/pseuds/Peraltiagolove
Summary: Jake has just joined the Nine -Nine. Also, Jake is a dad. But any one at the Nine- Nine doesn't know about it. Drama ensues
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	1. Jake and Mila

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This my second fan fic. I wanted it to be a one shot but I thought to have some chapters. I was just studying and got this idea to write a fic. I hope you enjoy.

"What is going on?" Jake asked his daughter, acting furious.

He'd just caught his one and a half year old daughter tearing pages from a magazine and making a mess all around her play pen.

In return he just got giggles and a cute "dada" from  
Mila, his daughter.

"Okay, so for all this mess you get a punishment from dada"

He took Mila into his arms, put her on his hip and kissed her on her cheeks a number of times. Mila giggles became loud because of this. 

"Okay, now time for bed. You need sleep, today you've played a lot". Jake said to Mila.

Three hours ago he picked Mila from his mother's house while returning from the precinct. 

His mother took care of Mila when it was not his day off.

So he took Mila to the kitchen fed her and took her to his room to lay her down in her crib beside his bed, put a pacifier in her mouth and sang her a lullaby which lulled her into sleep. 

He then started cleaning, he picked up all the toys that Mila had thrown all across the bedroom and living room cleaned paper mess which Mila had created, then he ate his dinner, brushed his teeth, changed into his comfortable boxers and an old worn NYPD t-shirt and went to bed. 

_______________

He was not able to to quickly drift off to sleep even when he had a long and tiring day today. Today he solved a big drug case with Amy. All the detectives were going to Shaw's bar after closing off this case and to celebrate Jake and Amy's big solve.

Only 6 months back he had joined this new 99th precinct in Brooklyn, New York. He loved working there, he met his old academy day's friend Rosa there and his childhood friend Gina too. Though he'd been in contact with this too forever he just loved working with them now. He met a great guy named Detective Charles Boyle who immediately told Jake that destiny them together to be best friends.

His new Captain was very strict and Jake could nit ever read his expressions on his Captain's face. But he admitted that he loved his Captain. The sergeant, Terry was also a good guy . But he was very much happy to meet his new partner Detective Amy Santiago.  
He knew they had some kind of weird chemistry. They were either laughing at silly things or were bickering about who's the best detective of the precinct.But if had to say the truth he had started to like her.

________________

They had just entered the bar when a text came from his mom, informing his that Mila is crying very much and has been saying "dada" on repeat. 

He got very much concerned about his daughter and excused himself from the bar telling his fellow detectives that there is a midnight sneaker sale near his apartment and he has to go.

He knew by the way Amy is giving him a look she's actually not buying be the excuse he's just said. But without wasting any time and avoiding any more questions he just ran off from the bar. 

_________________

He couldn't tell them about his daughter. He doesn't want them to pity him about what he has gone through the last two and half years.

Two and a half years back he and his then girlfriend found out after two months of dating that they're expecting. He was just not sure about parenthood but his girlfriend wanted to keep the baby. 

So after be when Mila was born and 4 months old his girlfriend and daughter got into a car accident, Mila was rescued safe and sound but his girlfriend couldn't survive because of too many injuries.

He was very much depressed about the loss of his and girlfriend and the mother of his daughter. He took therapy sessions, but it was Mila who made his depression go away.

He propped up himself on his left elbow and looked over at Mila who was sleeping peacefully. He run his hand through her brown unruly curls which just like his. He loves his daughter.

He smiled to himself and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Amy meets Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is getting suspicious about Jake because he's been acting very strange lately. She convinced herself to find his secret. And when she found out she was shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here is the second chapter. There'll be some grammatical and spelling mistakes please just bear with me :-) I wrote this instead of sleeping.
> 
> I hope you like this.

Mila was getting very fussy day by day. It was getting hard for Karen Peralta to feed and make Mila sleep while babysitting her granddaughter.  
Mila only wanted her father to be by her side. While dropping off Mila to his mother's house. Mila was not ready to go out of her father's arms. Jake knew it was a phase and she'll grow out of it. But he really had to deal with it for now.

So for two weeks straight now Mila was at a peak of this stage , so Jake was having trouble managing everything. Three days ago he had to take an off from work telling Captain Holt that he was having a headache and couldn't come to work. He couldn't tell the main reason that Mila was running a high fever and she was crying even when Jake left for a bathroom break. He didn't like the idea of lying to his Captain of his new precinct, but he had to do this for his daughter.

__________________

Third week 

Jake has been missing on everything for now because of the phase " I want dada" that his daughter was going through. He always liked going to the bar after solving cases with his colleagues, but that seems impossible now. He was making excuses everyday for leaving the bar. He knew now everybody was getting suspicious. He also felt sorry for yelling at Charles when he pushed Jake to let him go with him, but Charles forgave him. Jake smiled apologetically at went home.

When he reached his mom's home, he got out of the car, went towards the front door and knocked at the door. His mom opened the door and he saw a very sleep Mila in her arms drooling over his mom's t-shirt.

"She tired herself out while crying" said Karen very sadly.

"Oh sweetie" Jake said to Mila while taking her out his mom's arms placing her over his hips. He looked at her and could see dried tear tracts all over his daughter's face.

A lump formed in his throat he hated when his daughter cried because he never wanted her to be upset, but he couldn't help this as he also had a job to do.

"Let's have dinner. I know who haven't had some." Karen told Jake 

He nodded and went inside the house.

"I've made your favorite pasta today, Jake."

"Oh, Mom I was literally craving it for days. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Jake"

They chatted over dinner about their work, Mila and other topics.

Mila didn't even stir a little. She was contently sleeping and snoring in her father's arms.  
After dinner, Jake kissed his mom goodbye and went home.

Reaching home , he went to his room to change Mila's diaper, her clothes. He wiped her face and hands clean before putting her to bed.

Then he himself went straight to bed.

____________

Fourth week

Amy was getting very suspicious now. She noticed Jake for a few weeks now. She noticed how he constantly checked his phone and went out to talk on the phone. Not that she cares, she said to herself. But she really wanted to know what really is happening with Jake. 

One day she went after Jake when he went downstairs to talk on the phone. She was hiding behind a wall, but at the very moment a dog came and stood beside her sniffing her leg. She started sneezing and coughing and let out a cuss on in Spanish. Before she even knew Jake was standing in front of her holding out a handkerchief and grinning " oh his grin!" Said to herself and took the handkerchief from him.

"You know spying band listening to someone's conversation is very bad, Santiago."

"Holt will be so pissed when he'll get to know about your bad manners."

"I couldn't hear anything" she blurted out in a rush and irritation.

"Oh, so you were listening."

"No! I wasn't. I was down her to smoke."

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk, lying is bad." He was now smiling widely at his partner and went inside the building.

Amy knew she's caught this time, but she will find out any way about Jake's secret.

_____________

After their shifts ended. Holt announced that his paying for drinks today because he's very happy to meet 'YO YO MA'. No one could tell from his face that he was happy. But they agreed to free booze on a Friday night.

Amy packed her stuff and looked upto Jake who was reading and typing something on his phone.

"You ready to go, Peralta?"

"Actually, no."

"Why , again some free sandwich and soda refills party near your apartment? She snorted.

He looked at her and said nothing, he took his messenger bag and went to the elevators. 

Amy was shocked and now convinced to solve this Jake mystery now. But first she went to Shaw's because refusing a superior officer's invitation was not a chance.

__________

Jake went to his mom's house took Mila who was very sick and some bug had attacked her little stomach and she was vomiting and wasn't eating anything.

He then went to his apartment and while driving he called Mila's pediatrician telling her about the situation. The doc recommended him some medicine and told him that she will feel fine after taking the medicine.

Mila was constantly crying went he tried to feed her the medicine. He then stood her took her in her arms and started pacing his little living room to calm Mila down.

When Mila's loud crying was reduced to small whispers he heard a knock at his front door.  
He looked at the time '10 PM' who could be here at this odd hour?'

Without checking through the peephole he opened the door and gasp loudly at the person who was standing at his doorstep.

"Amy" he said

Amy was shocked as much as Jake was. She was looking at little Mila who was sniffing in her daddy's chest and then at Jake.She couldn't believe what she saw. How could he lie to me? Why didn't he tell anyone about this.

"Amy?" said Jake taking Amy out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hi" He said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" She pointed towards Mila.

And as if in cue Mila just vomitted all over Jake. 

"I'm sorry" he said and hurried of to the bathroom to wash all the vomit spread all over Mila's legs and hands.

He started preparing a bath for Mila. Took off her dirty onesie washed it with water and put it in the washer.  
He then bathed Mila, put diaper on her, put on her favorite ninja turtles themed pyjamas.

He was doing this so fast that he didn't notice Amy standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Hi there". He smiled at her

"Hi"She smiled back 

"Aren't you going to take a shower? She told pointing a finger at him."

He looked at himself and grimaced. 

"Yeah, you're right. But first I have to feed Mila her medicine. "

"I'll do it. You just tell where it is"

He wanted to say no her but she waved a hand at him.

"Okay. It's on the coffee table in the living room. If she starts coughing just make her drink some water."

"Okay, now give her to me."

"okay" 

He passed Mila in to Amy's arms and went to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower he was greeted by an amazing sight, Amy Santiago playing with Mila.  
He liked Amy, romantic stylez from quite some time now. Even though half of the time they were bickering and fighting over some bets he really liked her. She's beautiful, intelligent and an amazing person. Who couldn't fall for her anyway? Amy sensed someone looking at her, she looked up to find Jake staring and smiling at her.

"Oh, you're here. Okay, so I fed her the medicine. She's fine now. "

Jake sat on the couch with Amy and rubbed circles on his daughter's back. 

They were silent for quite some time after Amy broke the silence "So I brought Chinese takeout, I sensed you were not feeling good and would need a friend. So I came. I'm sorry that I didn't call you before coming." 

"It's okay, Ames. Thanks by the way. You're a great friend."

"Dinner's in the kitchen. I'll get it." Amy said 

"Okay." She passed Mila to Jake and stood up.

They were eating quietly the only noisecwere of Mila's cute snoring.Amy not used to Jake being this silent, but she wanted him to give the space.

"So, about this... "Jake started." I wanted to tell everyone but I had my reasons." He then told her the story and she just listened to him. Staring at him and trying to hold back her tears.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I sorry you had to go through all of this."

"It's fine. "

She couldn't find any words so she hugged him.

"You should put her in her crib and I should get going now." She said after ending the hug

"Oh, okay.See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jake."

"And amy, about this.."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Good night, Amy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo guys, did you like it? Tell me in the comments!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake faces a problem and he's reluctant to ask for Amy's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's chap 3. It took some time to write this chapter as I had my exams. I'll try to upload regularly.  
> Thanks for the love. You guys keep me motivated.

"Okay, Mi, ready to go to the doc, baby?"

"Noooooo, dada" and shook her head 

I know, but the vaccines are very important.

"Hurs" said Mila. She couldn't say 't' yet.

"I know. But dada will be there with you. And for being a good girl we're gonna get a candy from the doc. And after that dada and Mi will go to get creamy( ice cream)!" At this Mila's eyes widened

Are you excited for the creamy, Mi? 

She nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

_______

At the Doctor's office

"Mila Peralta?" a nurse at the doctor's office said.

"Here" Jake said

"Okay, doctor will see you now."

They went inside the doctors office.

"Hello Mila. How are you?" the doctor said.

She nuzzled closer to her dad. Clutching him for her dear life.

"Jake chuckled. I'm sorry doctor. She's a bit scared of the vaccination."

"Hurs" said Mila

Doctor chuckled too. "Yeah, lot's of kids are scared."

"But, I know that Mila's brave! Right Mila?"

Mila hugged Jake tightly. Scared of the doctor somehow.

"I take that as a yes" doc said

After a loud crying and vaccination done. Jake and Mila left the doctor's office.

Mila was still a bit fussy and angry with her dada. But she will get over it.

"Mi, ready for the creamy?"

"Yes" she said quietly

"Okie dokie"

"Let's have some creamy"

They went inside the ice cream parlor. Jake order his favorite strawberry ice cream and Mila's favorite vanilla.

Jake and Mila sat down and started eating.  
Jake was feeding Mila and she was very happy while eating. The pain, now long forgotten.

____________

Amy was exhausted from working this tiresome drug case she and Charles were working on for almost month and a half.

They've spent weeks not sleeping, checking all the evidences reading all the statements over and over again but to no avail.

But finally after weeks of hard work the case was closed and Amy just wanted to go home, get changed into her comfortable pyjamas and sleep.

She and Charles refused to go to the Shaw's today, as they both were dead tired and wanted to sleep.

As she was driving back to her apartment it was then she saw the ice cream parlor. She was craving for an ice cream, so she parked the car and went inside the shop.

When she went inside, she heard a very familiar laugh and moved her head towards the source of sound.

She saw Jake sitting there with his daughter eating ice cream.

She looked at Jake who was wiping hi daughter's little face and hands

"Mila! Why did you do that. Your hands and face are all sticky." Jake said to Mila and was wiping Mila's face.

"Sorry Dada" Mila giggled

"No, no, no, your cuteness will not help you get out of this mess."

She just giggled

She just saw this cute scene happening in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes that see was seeing Jake, who always is so careless and is constantly joking around ,but in reality he's such a responsible person. He never showed anyone what he has gone through and what he is going through.

She wanted to meet Mila, as she couldn't properly at that time because Mila was sick.

She went towards Jake's table.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh, hi Amy!" How are you?

I'm good. How are you? 

I'm good too. Amy was smiling

"Congratulations on the solve! Boyle texted me about it"

"Thanks. I'm glad it's over now it was very tiring."

"Yeah. Oh, Amy you didn't properly get to meet Mila that day.

"Mila, say hi to Amy?"

"Hi" Mila said and happily extended her arms towards Amy asking to pick her up.

"You shouldn't. Her hands are all sticky and she'll riun you're pant suit."

Amy didn't even hesitate and picked Mila up. 

"Hey, Mila! How are you?" 

Mila attention was now at Amy's pendant. A shiny red one. Mila clutched the pendant in her hands and started playing with it

"What ice cream were you having Mila?"

"Vvvanila" said Mila

"It's her favorite."

"Mine too, Mila!"

"She's so cute, Jake."

"Yeah"

"So how's your day going?" Amy asked

"Nothing much, took her to the doc today. She had to get some shots. And as a gift we came here to get...."

"Owwwww!!"

Jake was cut off by Amy's scream as Mila just pulled Amy's hair.

Jake immediately took Mila out of Amy's grip and Mila started to cry.

"No Mila. That's bad, say sorry to Amy."

"It's okay Jake."

"I'm so sorry, Amy." 

"We'll just go now."

"Bye Amy." I'm sorry again.

Amy waved her hand and smiled.

"Bye Jake, bye Mila!"

_____________

Next week.

Jake woke up at 6:30 to his phone ringtone. 

Jake quickly picked up his phone without checking the caller ID so that it wouldn't wake Mila up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning ,Jake."

"Good morning, mom why are you calling me so early? It's 6:30 AM, mom."

"I know honey, I'm sorry. I called to inform you that I won't be able to babysit for Mila. I'm really sorry, I've an important stuff come up and I'll be out of town for two days."

"Mom, no problem. I'll call for a babysitter or takeva leave. I'll figure it out something, don't worry."

"Okay, Jake. I'm sorry"

"It's okay,mom. Bye. Love you."

So, it's panic time for Jake. He can't hire a babysitter for two days, he's scared of them. Last he hired one, she forgot to feed Mila. He's scared that they'll harm his baby. 

He can't take the day off. Captain will be very angry.  
Ohh yeah. He thought , he can call someone from the nine - nine. But he's not ready to tell them about his secret.

He can call Amy. But what would she think?They have on really good friends terms lately, he doesn't want to ruin that. What will she think? 

He was taken out of his thoughts by another call. He picked it up.

"Hello Cap'n. Good morning."

"Hello, Peralta. I'm calling you so early to tell you about the murder case you're working with Rosa. The 74th precinct have called us to tell that the suspected perp has been spotted in the street next to the crime scene last night. He's suspected to be there for some reason."

"That's great news Captain!"

"You and Rosa have to go on a stake out today to catch the murderer."

"ohh..."

"Is there a problem, detective?"

"Yes, yes a tons of problems. My mom is out of town so she can't baby sit for my daughter, I can't let go of my fear of hiring a babysitter, so I don't know what to do and I can't also ask Amy because she has a day off and also what will she think about me?" He said you himself

"No sir. No problem."

"Good. I'll meet you at the precinct."

"Sure, Cap'n. Byee"

Okay, Jake. Don't freak out. Just call Amy and ask her. It will easy, she won't think about anything about you. Just a friend asking a friend for a help.

He dialled Amy's number, after two rings she picked up. 

"Hey, Peralta. What's up? You're awake at 7:30 ,that's shocking." She Chuckled.

"Heyyy, don't make a fun of me. I can wake up early. I have a lot to do in the morning."

"Okay, Peralta." She laughed

"So Amy, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. Tell me."

"So, I have to go on a stake out with Rosa my mum's out of town and I know you have a day off, but ifyoucouldbsbysitforMila?" Jake said

"Sorry what? I didn't get the last part?"

"Umm, I said if you could baby sit for Mila?"

There was a silence for a second.

"I know, Amy it's your day off. I'm sorry that I asked.  
I'll figure out something else."

"No, Jake, I'm in. I will baby sit for Mila."

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yes,100 percent."

"Okay. Thanks Amy."

"When do have to leave for the stakeout? "

"Umm, in half an hour or so?" He said sheepishly

"And you're informing me right now?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

"Thanks a lot Ames."

He hung up the call and went to his room. Mila was now awake play with her toy

"Good morning, Mi. Had a good night sleep, baby?"

"Mornin' dada."She nodded

He picked her up and went to change her diaper?

"Hey, Mi? So, today you won't be going to grama's." 

Mila frowned. She loves her going to her grandmother's house

"But, you'll be spending time with Amy and you'll a have great time with her.  
"Dada will miss you and will be home very soon.. okay?"

He made Mila ate her breakfast which were milk and mashed peas. Mashed peas were Mila's favorite.

Wow, he really couldn't believe his daughter. Who eats healthy food?

___________

After 28 minutes, Amy knocked at his apartment's door.

"Hey, Jake." Smiling

"Hey, Amy" 

"Thanks for coming."

Jake opened the door a bit more to let her in.  
Amy walked inside the apartment and looked around. It was a mess. Toys everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't get time to clean. 

"It's Okay." She smiled at him.

"I'll be back."He went inside the room

He was back within a second with Mila.

"Hey Mila!" Good morning.

"Morning" Mila mumbled

Hey Mi, so today until dada is back home, Amy will play with you. Right Amy?

Yeah, we'll play a lot, Mila. We'll have a tea party!

Ttt-ea pary? Mila's asked,eyes widening.

"Yes!"

Yayy!! Mila screamed happily

Mila stretched her arms out for Amy and Jake passed her to her.

" Amy, if she's hungry she loves to have Milk and cookies. The milk is in the fridge, just warm it up a bit and give it to her with the cookies." Also, when she's done eating cookies you put the milk in her bottle, for her to drink it. The bottle is there." He pointed towards the kitchen counter. "For the lunch, I've prepared some porridge, just feed her that with mashed peas, it's in the fridge."

"I also have ordered some perogies and pancakes from the Polish place you like, it will be here in few minutes. I also have some pasta, which I cooked last night. You can have that too.

"Oh,okay. Umm thanks Jake. You shouldn't have to order the food.

"Yes I had to, you don't how to cook"

"Hey!!" Amy said as she lightly punched Jake on his arm.

"Oww"

" Okay, it's my thank you present for you. He said shyly

"Thanks Jake."Her cheeks were hot now from all the blush creeping up. She hoped he couldn't see that.

"And by dinner I'll be home. You just have to take care of the diaper situation thing. The diaper box is in my room cupboard."

"Okay, Jake. I get it."

"You can watch TV, but don't ket her watch it for too long. You can play with her or read with/to her."

"Wow, Jake Peralta and reading! I'm shocked."

"Yeah. TV is bad for the eyes. I can't do that with my daughter."

"Nice."

"Okay, so, if any problem, call me." 

"Yes, Jake. Now goooo!"

"Wait."

He leant forward and kissed his daughter on her foreh

"Love you, Mi."

"Lub yu, dada. She mumbled."

"You guys are adorable."said Amy

"Thanks." He said shyly and scratched his neck.

"So, I'll be going now" 

"Yeah"

"Bye! Take care. Thank you so much!" Jake said as he walked out of the the apartment

"No problem. Bye!" Amy said as she closed the door./p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, quite a long chap. I hope you all like it...


	4. The Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy baby sits for Mila and ends up having a lot of fun. She also admits to her feelings for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I thought the last chapter being a bummer.🤔 So, here's the 4th one I'm very much excited for you guys to read this! I hope you like this.

"Okay, Mila. Dada is now gone. What do you want to do now?"

"Play!" Mila said happily

"Okay. Let's play!!"

Amy set the the table for the tea party that they agreed to play. Amy themed the party as a royal tea party and made a paper crown for Mila. They started clinking their cups and taking sips out of empty little tea cups.

Then Mila made Amy play with her power rangers set and her cars set. They played for an hour and half then Mila told Amy she wants milk.

Amy put Mila on the living room floor with toys around her to play. She went into the Kitchen, took out the milk cartons for warming up some for Mila.  
The milk was warm and she needed a small glass to put some for Mila to dip her cookies in. The kitchen was a mess and she couldn't find anything she started rifling through the drawers and finally found the mugs she took one small finding Nemo cup, when she took the mug out she saw something.

She picked it up and it was a photograph a lady lying on a hospital bed with a baby in her hands. She turned around the photograph and saw '18th, March 2012 and Mila's first photograph' written on it with Jake's crazy toddler like handwriting. She felt bad for Mila, she didn't even get to know her mom and also for Jake who lost her girlfriend and has to single handedly manage so many things. She kept staring at the photo until she felt she was invading Jake's privacy so she kept back the photograph. She was pouring the milk and Mila just called out.

"Amy! Amy!"

"Yes, Mila?"

"Cookies!"

"I'm coming!"

Amy went into the living room and was stopped in her tracks. She had left her handbag open at the floor and Mila took out her lipstick and started colouring paper she immediately went towards Mila and took the paper and lipstick out of the little girl's hand.

"Oh my God, Mila!" 

"Look! Flower!" The little girl showed the Amy her flower.

"It's beautiful, Mila."

Amy then read the paper it was the electricity bill of Jake's apartment. She immediately pulled out her phone and sent Jake a photo of it.

To: Jake Peralta

"I'm sorry, Mila ruined the bill with my lipstick.I don't know how she took out the lipstick of of my bag. "

From: Jake Peralta

"It's beautiful! also, don't worry I've paid it."

To: Jake Peralta

"You did?! Before the due date?"

From: Jake Peralta  
" im very much responsible ,Santiago."

To Jake Peralta

"That's surprising!"

From Jake Peralta:

hey, all good? is she troubling you?

To Jake Peralta:

No, not at all. She great and we're having so much fun! 

From Jake Peralta: 

"that's great..I'll talk to you later, gotta go! Tell Mila i love her.

Amy puts her phone down and turned toward Mila who was busy playing with her power rangers again.

"Okay, Mila let's have milk and cookies!"

Amy dipped the cookie in the milk for Mila and made her eat because Mila's hands were all coloured and dirty because of the lipstick. She then put the milk in the bottle and gave it to Mila.  
She was about to pick Mila up so she can put her in her crib,but Mila suddenly kept her head on Amy's lap and started drinking the milk from the bottle. Amy felt her heart swell, she was not to used this, well she was as, she had babysit for her brother's babies too, but this somehow was different for Amy and she couldn't even figure out why./p>

She started stroking her her which were quite long and curly. She was sure Jake doesn't know how to braid hair. 

Mila finished the milk and got up suddenly. 

"Fini"

"Yay, Mila"

"Okay, now let's wash your hands and then I'll comb your hair. It will be like magic"

Mila eyes widened at the last word. Amy took Mila into the washroom which was as messy as the living room and Amy's OCD was crippling she made a mental note to clean it. Amy then washed Mila's hands and dried them. Amy took a small pink hairbrush out of the comb stand in bathroom. Then Amy sat on the couch, crossed her legs and put Mila on top of her legs. She then slowly started brushing Mila's hair, she was scared while doing that as she didn't wanted to hurt her. When she combed the hair, she started braiding them, she opted for two braids. After 15 mins of braiding and combing, Amy was done and turned Mila so that she was facing her.

"Ohh, Mi! You look sooo pretty. Look!" She showed Mila the front camera, Mila looked at her face and smiled happily.

"Let's take a selfie and send it to your dada."

Mila nodded

They took a selfie and sent it to Jake.

To Jake Peralta:

"Look! I braided her hair, she looks soo pretty, Jake!"

From Jake Peralta:

"Omg she lookss beautiful. I could never done that so nicely."

To Jake Peralta  
"I know."

From Jake Peralta  
"😪"

From Jake Peralta

"Can you please put her on FaceTime. We are on a break and no one is around me. It's like when I am away at work I always FaceTime with Mila."

"You do that everyday?"

"Yup"

"How could I not notice anything."

"hahaha, Amy. now please FaceTime!!!"

"Yes,sure. Wait."

She FaceTimed Jake and put the phone in front of Mila. 

"Hey Mi! How are you, baby?"

"Dada, look!" She twisted her head to show her braids.

"Yeah baby, you look sooo pretty.So are you enjoying with Amy?"

"Yesss!!" Mila shouted happily

"She prrrreety and she plays wif me so much."

Amy smiled at Mila calling her pretty.

"Ohh really? That's great. I miss you baby."  
"Do miss you me?"

"Noooo." She then giggled.

"Miss you dada. Luvvv you"

"Love you too, Mi."

"Hey, Amy?" 

Amy turned the phone towards facing it.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Have you eaten something?

No ,not yet.

" Knew it. Why? Please eat something." His brows furrowed

"Yeah I will" she smiled 

"Also, this stake out can take a bit long. I'm sorry, but can you stay over for like an extra hour?"

"Yeah, Jake. No problem. I'm loving it here."

She then felt a bit awkward saying that to Jake and a her cheeks were warm.

"Okay. I'll try to get home early."

"Bye, Mi."

"Byeeeee, Dada."  
______________

"Hey, Man. Who were you talking to? And why are you smiling?'"

"No one, what? Me? Smiling?"Jake said awkwardly

"Yeah, you are right now, dum-dum."said Rosa

"I don't know" Jake said

"Whatever. Okay, listen there is a good news, we can get out of here at the scheduled time.The friend if our perp tipped us that he'll be here at 4 sharp to collect some documents. So I guess we'll free till 5"

"That's great news."

"Yeah"  
____________

As Amy cuts the call and saw Mila yawning.

"Mila, feeling sleepy?"

"Mm,sleepy"

"Okay let's put you in your bed" As soon as Amy had put Mila in the the bed the, girl was asleep.

Amy then went into the kitchen, opened the box of pancakes which Jake had ordered, ate one pancake and drank the hot chocolate.She was feeling hungry and couldn't resist the pancakes from her favorite place.  
While eating she thought about Jake, how he was so responsible, but act like a kid at work. He cares about everyone, not at selfish like the other men she dated. She knew that she kinda liked being friends with Jake but after today she sure liked him 'romantic stylez' . But one thing that she was not sure was, did Jake like her too?

She finished her food and started cleaning. She went into the living room picked up all the toys, kept them in the play pen, folded the laundry that was spread everywhere and then vacuumed the room. She then went into the washroom to clean it. It was horrible, but she didn't mind getting it done. After cleaning, the apartment her OCD which was crippling, died down as she took a sigh of relief. 

It was 1PM and she went into the bedroom and saw Mila was awake. "Hey, Mila had good sleep?"

Mila didn't say anything just stretched her arms out asking Amy to pick her up.

Amy, picked Mila up and smelled something she knew it was' diaper change time'. She never liked it, but she geared herself for it. She opened the cupboard where Jake said the diaper box was and changed the diaper. After this she took Mila in the living room and put her in her play pen.

"Okay, Lunch time!" Amy heated up the porridge, put it in a bowl and in a plate she'd put some mashed peas. She also heated up her food and some leftover pasta, because it was looking delicious.

Mila and Amy ate their lunch. Amy read Mila some books and told her the names of the animals with the flashcards of different animals.

Mila was having a great time with Amy. She was constantly laughing until she remembered something and started crying and saying "dada, dada".

Amy was a little confused about this. How can she make a kid stop crying? How can she make Jake magically appear here? The wailing was getting loud.

Hey, Mila. Don't cry, dada will be here. 

She texted Jake, but didn't get a reply. He must be busy.

She thought of an idea. She played 'Celebration by  
and started her signature dork dance. Everyone used to laugh at her dance so she thought Mila, would also start laughing. 

Amy was right Mila loud waiks were small whimpers. Amy continued her dancing and she stubbed her tie into the couch and she said "ooww!" and at that Mila giggled. She sighed and smiled at Mila. She picked her up and started dancing with her.

_________

Jake and Rosa catched the perp and now were at the precinct filing some reports. Jake finished and took out his phone, eyes widening at the 4 messages from Amy about to stop Mila from crying and how she is missing her dada.

It broke Jake's heart. Hey immediately excused himself and went out to call Amy. He called her twice, but Amy didn't pick her phone up.

He panicked and went inside the bullpen blabbing something.

He explained Rosa that he nes to go home in a hurry and Some urgent stuff. 

"Hey, chill Man. What happened?"

"Nothing, all good. I'm going. Byeeeee."

He was off. He called Amy one more time, but she didn't pick up.

_________

After a tiresome dancing session, Amy and Mila were tired. They laid on the couch, Amy on the end of the couch and with Mila in between herself and the couch. They were asleep the minute their heads hit the couch cushions.

Amy was in deep sleep and her phone was lying on the ground so she couldn't hear the ringing.

________

Amy?!Mila??

Jake opened his apartment door ND the first thing he noticed that the apartment was clean. Not the way he left it in the morning. he figured Amy cleaned up because of her OCD,but where is she?

Amy? Am....

He stopped in his tracks and was shocked to see what was in front of him. Amy Santiago curled up with his daughter on the couch. Both sound asleep. He saw the books on the floor and Amy's phone on the ground far away from her, which is why she didn't pick because she couldn't hear it.

He didn't want to disturb them, so he let them sleep and went inside his room to shower. He got out of the shower, put on his faded Die hard t-shirt and his favorite sweat pants.  
He went in to the living room towards the kitchen and started preparing for dinner.  
_________

He woke up because of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She immediately felt hungry. She started to shift and felt something small thing on her neck, it was Mila's hand. She was now fully awake. She moved Mila's hand and got off the couch. Jake was here that's why the food smell. She went into the small kitchen and saw a happy Jake cooking food and singing along to a song which she couldn't figure out.

"Hey" she tapped on his shoulder

"Ahhgg! Oh my God! Hey! You scared me."

She giggled

So when did get here? 

About an hour ago, didn't want to disturb you two. Might have been a long day. I saw your texts.

Yeah, I sent them because I couldn't figure out to make her crying stop. She was missing you.

Yeah, she does that. I'm sorry I couldn't reply I was busy then. But then I called you afterwards and you didn't pick up, so I got here and saw you two passed out.

Yeah, I finally figured out how to make the crying. She said happily

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yeah, I used my number one thing, my dork dance.  
She started to laugh after a minute and we both danced together and tired ourselves out."

"That's adorable." Jake started to laugh

"I know, I was thrilled to know that I could handle a crying baby." Amy said smile so wide

"That's great." Jake smiled back

"Hey, so I should get going. I had so much fun. Your daughter is adorable and she really has a great dad."

"Thanks, Ames. Also, if you want to you could have some dinner with us? The dinner's almost ready." Jake asked with some hesitation.

"I would love too." Any said

"Great. I'll just go wake Mila up." Jake said 

"Okay, I'll serve the food." Said Amy

The dinner was laid on the table and they started eating it. It was chicken and rice.

It's so good, Jake. Amy said voice muffled because of the food stuffed inside her mouth

"Mmmm, how can you be so good at everything? I can't believe this. This is Jake is so different from the Jake I know from work."

Jake laughed

They ate in silence. Mila happy in her father's arms contently eating her (mashed peas and rice with curd, ) which her father was feeding her. 

After, dinner Jake was cleaning dishes and Amy was packing her stuff to leave.

Jake walked out of the kitchen.

" Hey, Amy. Thanks for the help today. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the best. I really can't thank you enough." Jake smiled at her

"It's nothing, Jake. I love to help you." She felt a bit embarrassed by what she said and Joe's Jake couldn't notice the pink tint on her cheeks

"I.. I mean I love to help. I help everyone!!Yup." Amy shouted and awkwardly

"That's great Amy. As a thank you gift I would like to take you out for a coffee, if you like?" He asked nervously

"I would like to do that."she said smiled a bit shyly.

"That's great, we'll discuss the day and time over text?" He was now grinning

"Sure. I should get going now." 

"Um, Amy, do you think I should tell the squad about me being a father?"

"It's up to you, but for how long are going to hide it? I think you should get over with what happened years back. You're supposed to live a happy life not a scared one. Nine- nine loves you, we all are family and we'll be with you.No one's going to judge youbor pity you. You're a strong person, Jake. You have kid! You're taking the best care of her. That's like the strongest thing to do."

Jake, heart swelled up at Amy's words. Tears got welled up in his eyes he was blinking hard to not let them flow.

There was a minute silence.

"Yeah, okay, you're right. I will tell them." Jake said

Amy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whenever you feel you're ready."

"Okay, thanks for being here." Jake smiled, a genuine one.

"You're welcome." Amy smiled back.

"Okay, bye Jake. See you tomorrow! Bye Mila! "

"Bye Amy" Mila shouted from her play pen waving her hand happily.

"Bye, Amy." Jake waved his hand.

After this Amy was out and Jake shut the door. He picked up Mila to get her ready for bed. After that he himself got ready for bed and went to sleep.

But he couldn't sleep that night as Amy's words kept on replaying in his mind.

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with chap 4! It's my 2nd fic and I'm not that good at writing stuff, so if there are some mistakes, please just ignore. 😅 Also, tell me if you liked the chap. Thanks guys!


	5. Huge thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally tells the sqaud about the secret. They all come to meet Mila on her birthday.

Jake has been working in the Nine - Nine for 9 months now. No one knows about his 'secret' till now.  
Amy got to know about his 'secret' just a week ago. She had kept her word of not telling anyone.

_____________________

So, he made his mind and decided to tell the squad during the morning briefing.

"So that's all for today." Holt said as he ended the briefing

Holt looked at Jake and remembered something

"Ah, yes, Peralta has something to say to us."

Jake walked forward and stood in front of the podium

"Umm, hi..."

He looked over at Amy and she looked back at him back giving him a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Why is Arnie giving you a thumbs up? Don't tell me it's something boring."

Jake sighed and started speaking

"So, as you all know that before joining the 99, I was working in LAPD."

Everyone nodded

"So, I had a relationship with someone and it was pretty serious. Also 2 years back I welcomed a daughter, Mila Peralta, with her, but when my daughter was 4 months, old my girlfriend and daughter got into a car accident and my girlfriend couldn't make it out alive."

"What?" Everyone except Amy in the squad said it in unison

"Oh my God!" Charles gasped

"Wait, what? And you didn't even tell me? I'm your childhood friend, Jake!! We used to talk over the phone every day."

"I'm sorry, Gina. I went through a lot and couldn't figure out how to tell you. Also I never wanted everyone to look at me with pity in their eyes.  
But last month, Amy suggested me to share this secret with everyone and I mustered up the courage to do this."

"Amy knew?" Charles gasped

"First thing, no one can ever judge/pity you. Second thing, why do even care about people judging you?. Third thing, why does Amy knows and why not me or the rest of the Nine- nine?" Gina asked Jake

"Amy just came to my apartment uninvited one day and ummm, that's why she knew? Jake said sheepishly

"Oh, my, God, yes!! Jake and Amy are dating!!!" Charles squealed

"We are not dating Charles"! Amy said sternly

"Oh, but you guys will!" Charles squealed with excitement

Jake and Amy both glared at Charles.

"Charles, just shut up or I'll cut off your testicles" Gina said to Charles

"Jake, listen, we all are here as your family. You never should have kept such a thing as a secret." Terry said

"Yeah, Terry's right. Taking care of a kid, doing police work, doing all the house chores is a lot and you're a badass, Jake. No one will ever judge you." Rosa said in her emotionless tone.

"Yes, I agree with both Sgt.Jeffords and Detective Diaz. We'll all are here for you." Holt said to Jake.

"Thanks Daaaa... Captain."

Gina got up from her seat and went to hug Jake.

"Yes, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I'm always there for you and, yes you're a total badass." She said

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay, boo."

"Okay, so when am I meeting Mila? Gina asked as she ended the hug."

"You all can come to my apartment in the tonight or whenever you all are free and meet her. It's her birthday today, as well."

"Wow! We'll definitely be there at yours at 7. Everyone okay with that? " Gina asked everyone

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay. Can't wait." Jake chuckled

"I'm going Jake's daughter!! Oh my God! I have to buy so much stuff for her! What does she like Jake? Her favorite color? What does she likes to eat, any thing favorite of hers because I took a cooking class for babies food last week? 

"Mashed peas, she loves them. She just ate those only for her mid snack, when I babysat for her." Amy said happily, remembering the time she baby sat for Mila.

"You did what?" Charles squealed happily 

Everyone was now very shocked and facing Amy 

"Uhhhhhhhhh...." Amy didn't know what to say

"Okay, everyone. We have work to do!" Jake said quickly 

"But,but,but...."

"Yes, we can discuss about this topic later at Detective Peralta's residence. Everyone dismissed"

______________________

Amy was in the copy room when Jake came in to say thanks to her.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you. Umm, you were right, someday I had to tell everyone and I feel much relieved after getting it out."

"No need to say thanks, Jake. I'm your friend and will be there for you and I'm glad you're feeling better after getting this secret out." She says with a genuine smile on her face 

"You're coming tonight, right? I think Mila's missing you alot because ever since you baby sat for her she's been asking about you everyday when I come home." 

"Oh, my, God! Really?" Amy laughed. 

"Yes, day before yesterday I braided her hair and asked her if she likes it or not. She just shook her head and said "not like Amys" and "I miss Amy".

"Awww, soo cute. She's right I saw her braids that day they were not great." Amy said laughing

"I'm hurt. Also, what did you do to my daughter?" Jake asked in mock offence

"I should say..... Kids love me?"

"Yeah, they sure do. I get it." Jake chuckled 

"So, I'll see you at 7 at mine?"

"Oh, about that. Jake, I can't be there tonight. I have to meet my brother, he is in town and tommorow he'll be going back. I'm sorry.

"Oh, okay. No problem" he said, trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

Amy heart ached to see that, so she quickly said 

"But I can be there at 8, if it's okay with you? I actually want to meet Mila too. " She asked hesistantly 

"Oh, yes, whenever you're free you can come." Jake's was now fully grinning 

"Oh okay. I'll be there at 8." She said, smiling. 

_________________

Jake's apartment

Everyone minus Amy was there at 7.

Jake introduced Mila to everyone. Mila was a little shy in the beginning, but as soon as everyone gave her gifts and started playing with her, Mila was not shy anymore.

"She's so cute, Jake." Gina said playing with Mila

"Also, Peralta, were here if you need help in doing the work or taking care of Mila." 

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing.Everyone playing with Mila. Amy was right, Nine Nine is his family.

"We can all babysit for her if you ever need help with that."

"Speaking of babysitting, where is Amy?" Charles asked smirking 

"Ummm, she said she'll be here by eight o' clock."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Jake got up from the couch at the same time Mila too jumped off from Rosa's lap and stood in front of the door as her father was opening the door.

Hey! Amy said cheerfully

Amy!! Mila happily and hug Amy's legs

"Hey, Mila! Happy Birthday!" Amy wished Mila as she bent down to hug her properly. 

"What do we say to Amy, Mila?" Jake asked Mila

"Thank you!"

"How are you, baby?" 

"M' good."

"That's great. Here, I got you a present!" Amy handed Mila her birthday present

"Thank you!" The little girl cheered and kissed Amy on the cheek.

Amy entered the apartment, listening to Mila talking about the other gifts she got.

Jake was standing there, watching in awe with heart eyes the cutest thing happening in front of him. 

"So, Amy is very close to Mila, huh?"

"Yeah, I really don't know how, they met like a week ago and look at them."

"You guys should date." Charles whispered in Jake's 

"Charles!" Jake said a little irritated

"Okay, whatever! But I know you would." Charles winked at Jake and left to sit at the couch

Jake brought the cake then Mila cut the cake with the help of her dad. 

Everybody ate cake and dinner. They they thanked Jake for the party and started to leave.

"Bye, Gina. Yes, I will." Jake said to Gina closing the behind her

He then turned around to see Amy sitting on the floor with Mila on her lap, reading a book she brought as a present for the 2 year old.

"Amy, you can leave too if you want to, it's getting late. If you're going read more, she'll definitely not sleep and it's her bedtime."

"No, dada. M not sleepy."

"Mila, it's past your bedtime, baby. "

"One more story, please!" The little girl whined 

"No, Mila." 

"Please, Amy" Mila now turned around facing Amy .

"Jake, she's already feeling sleepy and she will definitely fall asleep through the next story first line" She said laughing a little.

"Okay, only one more story, then sleeping time" 

"Yayy"

Jake was going to clean the dishes, but Mila asked him to sit down with her and Amy. So there they were sitting on the floor with Mila's head on Amy's lap and her legs on Jake's lap. They both felt a bit awkward at first, but after a while it felt normal.

Amy was right Mila, fell asleep through the first line of the story.

Jake picked Mila up and went to his bedroom to change her into pyjamas and put her in her crib.

He came back after a few moments to see Amy cleaning up the living room.

"Hey, Amy. You don't have to do this. I'll do it, you must be tired."

"You're tired too Jake, let me help you"

"Okay" Jake said softly. He was definitely falling hard for Amy 

It was quarter past 11 when they finished cleaning up everything. 

Done. I'll book an Uber. 

You took a cab?

Yeah. My car broke down today, in the evening. It's at the mechanic's shop, will be back by Sunday.

She then took out her phone to book the cab. 

"Umm, Amy?" Jake sounded a little confused about whether to say the next line or not

"Yes?" She looked up from her at him

"You can crash here today?" He said it feeling a little shy

She looked at him in shock searching for words

"It's very late. I know you're a strong police officer and you can handle anything ,but still it's really not safe. Plus, your weekend is off so you can easily get back to your apartment tommorow in the morning."

"You won't be having any problem?"

"No, why would I?"

"Umm, okay. I'll take the couch."

"No, you can take the bed. Couch is very uncomfortable, you'll end up having a really bad back pain.

"Jake, no. I'll be fine. It's just one night."

"Okay, then please don't murder me in the morning." Jake told her and she laughed

"I won't." She said chuckling

"Okay, I'll bring you some comfortable clothes, you'll probably can't sleep in this." He gestured towards Amy's dress.

Jake went inside his room and came back with NYPD t-shirt and a plaid sweatpants for her.

"You can go and change." He opened the bathroom door for Amy.

Umm, okay. Uhh Jake, do you have a new toothbrush? 

Yes, I'll get it.

He handed her the toothbrush and Amy went inside the bathroom.

Amy was feeling very awkward. She liked Jake and him being extra caring and sweet. She's really falling hard for him. She got out of the bathroom and saw saw Jake setting a water bottle and glass on the coffee table beside the couch, and some pillows and a blanket on the couch.

"Thanks, Jake" she said with a smile on her face 

He said nothing just returned a big genuine smile to her.

"If you need anything else just wake me up,okay?

She nodded

"Good night"

"Good night, Jake"

Jake went inside his room. Amy sat on the couch adjusted her pillows and laid down.

She thought about Jake, whether he has the same feelings for her as she has for him. She dosed off thinking about this.

After, an hour she felt something poking her back and she was feeling uncomfortable. Jake was right, she will definitely have a back pain in the morning. About tossing and turning for another hour or so, she finally got up and went inside the room.

"Jake?" She whispered as to not wake Mila up and shook him by his shoulders 

"Mmphh"

"Jake?" She shook him more forcefully

"Ahh! Yes? What happened? Amy?"

"Yes, idiot"

"I couldn't, sleep. Your couch is really uncomfortable." She said 

"Would you mind if I just sleep here?" She asked shyly

"No,no. You can take the bed. I told you before also. I'll crash at the couch."

"No, you also sleep here. I'll just take a little space and we...we can share the bed, we're adults."

"You really don't have a problem?" Jake asked

"No, I don't. Do you have a problem?" She asked

"No."

"Okay" she said hesistantly

"Okay, if you don't have any problem" he said shifting to the other side of the bed.

Amy laid down on the bed on her side, facing away from Jake because sharing a bed was a huge thing.

"Thanks, Jake" she muttered

"No problem, Amy."

The bed was really comfortable and warm. She immediately dozed off.

Jake was blushing. Sharing a bed with Amy. It's big. After a while he dozed off too.

_________________________


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy decided that now it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't know whether you all were waiting for this story or not. If you were, thanks so much. I was really busy for last 2-3 months. That's why I was not able to upload another chapter.  
> Today, I was feeling like writing something and moving forward with story. Thanks for sticking around. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Amy woke up to the sounds of crying coming from beside her.

At first she couldn't understand what was happening and where was she? Then she felt the duvet moving and someone getting up.

"Hey, shhh, shhh, Mila" she heard Jake's voice

Then she remembered that she was at Jake's and everything that happened the night before.

She was broken out of thoughts by Jake's voice

"What happened, Mi? Bad dream, huh?" Jake asked his daughter whose crying was now subdued to little whimpers once she was in her daddy's arms.

"Don't cry baby, daddy's here. Let's get you some warm milk, okay?" Amy now heard the voices fading as Jake walked out of the room

She laid awake, staring into the darkness thinking about Jake. She started to like him within 3 months of meeting him. He always made her laugh on his stupid funny jokes and antics, always challenged her, supporting her confidence and cheering her on her successes and even when he lost some of their stupid bets, though after whining for an hour like a 3 year old. His cute, goofy grin melted her heart everytime . Yes, he was messy and different from Amy so much, but he had a heart of gold. And ever since she had found he has a daughter, what he went through and still is so strong and happy for his daughter, that made her fall for him more. She really wanted something to happen between them, but she was scared about him liking her back as she does ,how will Mila react if they ever try to date?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps down the hallway leading to the bedroom.

In the dim light coming from the windows she saw Jake gently putting Mila in her crib. 

"No,no, no dada. With you! With you!" Mila said sleepily not losing her grip on Jake's neck

Jake thought if Mila slept on the bed, then she will be between him and Amy. Amy might feel awkward in the morning if she saw this. But he knew after a nightmare Mila likes to sleep with him, tucked in his arms. 

"Mi, baby. Dada is right here."

"No! No!"

Amy was listening to all this and was aware that Jake was feeling a bit nervous about this. She thought of saying to him that it's all good and it won't be awkward.

"Jake, it is alright Mila can sleep here, it's your bed anyway, I'm the intruder."she said softly and chuckled trying not to startle him

"Amy, I'm sorry if she woke you up. It's rare that she has nightmares.

"It's okay" she assured him

"Is it okay, right? Or Mi and I can sleep the couch in the living room"

"Jake, it's fine. Sleep now"

"Okay"

After a second, she felt the mattress dipping and saw in the dim light Jake placing a now asleep Mila on the bed and getting under the covers, tucking her in his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his daughter. 

Mila, made a little whimpering sound after which Jake started humming a lullaby to her and kissed her forehead twice.

Amy couldn't fight sleep after listening to that humming. It was quite calming and made her fall asleep too immediately.

________________________________

In the morning

Amy, now woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm at 8 AM. She internally cursed her alarm for ruining her great slumber. She feeling so comfy and warm that she didn't want to get up, but she had to switch her alarm of which on the bed side table.

She moved a little bit, eyes still closed,but felt her hand stuck. She tried to move her left hand, but couldn't. She opened her eyes and tried to figure out what was stopping her. She then saw Jake's hand on top of her hand Mila's little hand sandwiched between both of theirs.

Speaking of Mila, who now covered half of the bed with giving Amy a fair amount of space but an unfair amount to her father. Jake was literally on the edge of the bed. He looked so cute while sleeping, hair all messed up, lip slightly parted, snoring lightly.

She didn't want to disturb their sleep.

Amy was broken out her reverie by her alarm, she tried turning slowly and stretching to reach her phone. Once she had caught her phone and switched off her alarm she felt Jake's hand stirring, she immediately turned and saw him trying and failing to open his eyes in the bright morning lights coming from the windows. 

He then turned away from the light and saw Amy staring at him. 

"Morning" she said softly with a smile on her face

"Morning" his voice sounded rough because of the sleep

Jake was still trying to open his eyes fully when he felt something stirring beneath his hand. 

He saw their interlocked hands and his eyes were  
wide open.

He didn't even realize he was staring at their hands when Amy whispered

"Ummm, Jake. I really need to use the bathroom"

"Ohh, yeah. I'm sorry." He said awkwardly

He removed his and Mila's hand from Amy's 

Amy suddenly felt the loss of warmth

She got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Jake laid there with Mila snoring right into his ear, thinking about Amy. He thought about how Amy stayed over to read stories to Mila and help him clean the mess after the party. He thought about the night when Mila woke up because of her nightmare, how Amy guessed he might be nervous about them sharing the bed with her. Then how their hands were interlocked now. All this felt so domestic and warm to him. He really wanted to be with Amy. Tell her how much he likes her ( romantic Stylez). But did she like him too? 

His thoughts were interupted by the closing of the bathroom door and Amy coming into the bedroom.

"Hey"

"Hi" he said getting up from the bed, placing pillows around Mila.

"She moves around too much" Jake said while placing pillows

They walked out of the room into the kitchen 

Jake started making coffee for both of them and started preparing batter for pancakes

"So, I think I should go. I already overstayed my welcome"

"After, the coffee and breakfast. I still owe you a coffee for the babysitting favor you did for me."

"Okay"Amy chuckled

Jake handed Amy a cup of coffee the way she likes it and some nutritional cookies.

"Thanks" she smiled at him

They were quite for sometime until they both spoke together

"So" they both spoke

"You go" Jake said

"No, you" 

"No, you"

"Okay. I just wanted to say that thanks for letting me stay overnight and if I was a problem to you, I'm sorry 

"Amy, you were not a problem" Jake looked at her unbelievably and then laughed at her

"Also, I wanted to say that last night made me realize how I really wanted us....."

"Wanted us? What Amy?"

Amy looked at him looking her with such a soft expression and warmth in his eyes and said to herself "now or never"

"Jake, I really like you and have liked you for sometime now. And last night made me realize that I wanted to be with you"

Amy stopped talking and looked at him he looked confused and was just opening his mouth and closing it

She felt like an idiot at revealing her feelings to him early in the morning. He doesn't even like her back

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. I'll just go I'll return your clothes. Umm, thanks for the coffee" she started to get up from the chair when Jake spoke

"Ames, wait."

Silence 

"I like you too, and have liked you for sometime now. I just didn't know how to say it to you. I never thought that you would like a guy like me."

"What? What do you mean a guy like you?"

"I mean, you're great at everything and I'm just messy and also, I'm a package deal."

Amy turned around to face Jake properly, and put her hands on his cheeks

"Are you crazy? Jake you're great at everything too. You're kind, sweet and thoughtful. Yes, you're messy and yes that bothers me" Jake laughed at that. "But you're a great person, friend and the best dad to Mila. Also, I don't care if you're a package deal, I like it a lot."

"Thanks, Amy" he said and smiled at her

They were sitting too close to each other now. Amy looked down at Jake's lips and back to his eyes.  
Jake slowly leaned forward and captured Amy's lips in his.

Their lips moved slowly with each other, getting lost in the moment. The kiss was soft and warm.

Amy swiped her tongue across Jake's lower lip. Jake parted his lips to allow her entry and Amy deepened the kiss.

After a while, feeling breathless, they both parted. Foreheads touching, flustered, eyes half mast and breathing heavily.

"So...." Jake started after a while

"So, Jake Peralta would like to be my boyfriend?  
They both chuckled at that

"Yes, a thousand times yes. Such an honor!"

"Dork" Amy chuckled and shook her head in adoration for this man.

They leaned in again for a kiss. 

"I like doing that" Jake said and Amy laughe

"Same" she said and they both smiled

They were looking at each other when they both heard

"Dada, 'M awake!!!!!" Coming from Jake's bedroom

They both laughed

"Coming, Mi!!!" He said getting up, fetching the bottle pouring in some warm milk in for Mila and went inside to give the bottle.

Amy just watched all this with a smile on his face.

"Looking forward" she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be back with another chapter. 
> 
> Byeeeeee


End file.
